US Army Infantry
Overview US Army Infantry are Force Recon units that are deployed from M-998/M1114 HMMWV's. Equipment *M-16 and its variants (M203 added when upgraded) *MICH/ACH helmet w/ desert camo pattern *Interceptor combat vest *shoulder, elbow, and knee pads, etc. Usage Like all infantry units, these units do much better in cover. Like their equivalent Force Recon infantry counterparts in the EF and Russia, Force Recon infantry are inferior to their elite counter parts, but when properly used, they can defeat these elite counterparts. In the WW3 campaign, these infantry units appear on the frontlines in large numbers. Quotes Home *No offense, brother. But I'd rather be back home right now. *I was gonna be an actor. Can you believe that? An actor. *Fighting for freedom? I though I'm fighting for indoor plumbing. *I don't wanna die just because my dad *First thing I'm gonna do when I get home man, is to go fishing. *Folks at home ain't gonna believe the crap I saw. *My brother's in the Air Force. Levity *Wake me up when the shooting starts. *The way you fight makes me look good. *Just remind me to pull the trigger this time, genius. *Remind me to shoot your ass first. *Man, your dad must've beat you with an ugly stick. Eager *Show me some enemies and give me room to work. *Let's get this started already. *Come on, let's get some action! *What's the hold up? We got ass to kick. Eager vs EFEC *Euro whimps are gonna be nothing! *Let's show these Euros how a real superpower works. *Euros think they're so badass, it's just riddiculous! Eager vs SGB *Let's bag some Russians! *These Russkies will never know what hit 'em. *Boy, I wouldn't wanna be the Russians today when we find them! *Ivan's gonna be around here somewhere. Hate vs EFEC *Stupid Euros, thinking they can kill me. Hate vs SGB *Just can't kill these Russkies quick enough. *You kill one Russian, and another take it's place. *Who those Russians think they are? Complain *I would give anything for an action right now. *So... we're just gonna stand here and look pretty? *I though I was gonna earn money for college. *Just my luck to be stuck with retards like you guys. *Where's my candy bar? Who took them? Reply - Conversations *Yeah, I know. *Oh yeah? *Alright. *Keep telling yourself that. *If you say so. *You sound like my grandma. *Word. *True dat. *Hell yeah. Reply - Be Quiet *It doesn't matter. *Who cares? *Shut up! *Shut your freaking mouth. *Dude, I don't know. I'm trying to concentrate here. *What the hell are you talking about? Defend Uplink *I wanna be in a battle, not defending some uplink. *I didn't sign up for this, I sign up to fight! *I've never been inside one of these things. *All we is, as glorified babysitters. *These uplinks can determine the course of the battle. *The uplinks allow you to do some sort of crap. *Did you see the map full of global information grid in these uplinks? *These freaking uplinks should open up gift shops. No Cover *Man, they left us high and dry or what? *We'll be left twisting in the wind. That's what this crap is. *We're like a freaking shooting gallery out here. *Without cover, we might as well be a crater on the ground. *The hell are they thinking sticking us out in the open? *This position sucks. It's freaking suicide. *No cover and no back up. We're done for. *Can this position suck any worse? Cover *At least we have some cover. *Finally, a position that isn't exposed. *They're gonna try and take us here? I don't think so. Sarge *Get your asses in gear. *This ain't no time for cowering, boys! *Lock and load, boys. It's time to fight for your country. *Pay attention, soldiers! This is about to get thick! *This ain't no simulation, ladies. *You signed up for this, now let's get moving! *They didn't come here to give us presents. Reply - Enthused *Damn straight. *Booyah! *Oorah! *You got that right. *That's what I'm talking about! *Hell yeah! Admiration *Those JSF dudes are hardcore, man. *Joe Boys are badass, man. One hundred persent. *I wish I was the JSF. I really do. *Damn, those Joe Boys are dope. *Whoa, I'm glad the Joe Boys are on our side. *Sweet, the JSF in the field. *The JSF will show you how it's done, son. *I'd go JSF before I though I had a chance in hell of making it in it. *Those JSF hombres look tough. *Wait until those Joe Boys get in the shit. You'll see. *Joe Boys kick ass. Just kick back and watch. *I feel sorry for the enemy today. Fighting the JSF? Appreciate - Artillery *I'd do anything to fire one of the cannons on those Spartans. *M320 Spartans. Ah, nothing sweeter than those babies. *Check out the cannons on those Spartans! Appreciate - Command *These C1A5 Archons are riddiculously huge, man. As in "behemoth". *Does anyone here know what the hell an Archon does? Besides eat gas? Appreciate - Drones *I swear, those Rottweiler drones can punch through tank armor. *I can't believe they put guns on those things. Terminator 2 was thirty years ago, baby. *Everytime I see those Rottie drones, I'm thinking that old Robocop movie. Ever see that one? Appreciate - Gunship *Those AH80s got more missiles on them than you gotpimples, private. *Those Joe Boy gunships got more firepower than some small countries. *So when there's more than one of the gunships, do the call them Blackfoots or Blackfeet? *Close air support, baby. That's what I like to see. Appreciate - APC *M118 Fastbacks, dude. Wish we had some of those to ride in. *Enemy tries to put gunships in front of their way, those Fastbacks will crash them straigh to hell. Appreciate - Infantry *Man, wish we had those Ghosts equipment. *What's it take to be a Ghost? Anyone knows? *Look at those Ghosts move. I heard they can slit throats sleepwalking. *One of these days, I wanna be a Ghost Recon. Those guys are badass. Appreciate - Tank *Now that's the sound of Schwarzkopfs. *Hell yeah! Those Schwarzies are gonna kick some ass! *Dude, I would give to drive one of the Schwarzkopfs. *Get in the way of the M5A2 and you're gonna be feeling it. Appreciate - UAV *Those Scryers weird me out, boss. Eyes in the sky and all that spooky shit. *Those MQ3s can spot anything. Too bad the JSF never tells us what. *Those Scryers pack a punch. Small but deadly. Criticism *If our elites doesn't stand a chance against the enemy, what do we supposed to do? *Looks like JSF stands for Junks, Suck, and... Hey, don't look at me like that. *If the enemy can do that to the Joe Boys, just imagine what it can do to us. *Great.. Looks like we gotta do the job for them. Taunt *Let's light these pansies up! *We're coming for you, assheads! *We're gonna pound them to the ground, boys! *These bitches deserve to die! *It is on, guys! *Time to slaughter these bastards! *Come on, sarge! Let me shoot 'em! *Say the word and they're done for! Taunt vs EFEC *Come on, Euros! Let's see what you cheese boys got! *Come on, Pierre! Show me something! *Come on, Gunther! I've been killing Germans since I got my first Xbox! *Look at these surrender monkeys! We're gonna take' em out! *Come on, Mario! Show us your spicy sauce! Taunt vs SGB *No goddamn Russkies are gonna get me today! *We ain't scared of you, Ivan! *Look at these Russkies acting tough! Attacking - Shield *We're wasting ammo here! *We didin't even scratchin' it! *We ain't doin' jackshit to 'em! *This is stupid! We can't touch 'em! *We ain't doin' jack! *This attack is retarded! *We ain't get nothin'! *We can't hurt 'em! This is dumb! Attacking - Hit Points *Keep punchin 'em! They ain't dead yet! *We got 'em sprayed! *Pour it on! *Light 'em up! *Dude, you see that? That was me! *Haha! More where that came from! Enemy Squad Killed *That's it! Enemy Gunship Killed *One less bird! *I got it! Whirly down! *Scratch that whirly! *Killed it! That was me! *Knocked it right outta the sky! Enemy Tank Killed *You scrapped it! *You crashed it! *You smashed it! Woohoo! *Do it again! Sarge - Focused *Keep your focus! *Lock on targets! *Make 'em feel it! *Cover each other! Sarge - Proud *That's it! *Show 'em what America thinks of 'em! *That's it! Show 'em who's boss! *That's it! No mercy! Enemy Retreating *Stop the evac! *Get 'em! Before they get away! *Leave no survivors! Enemy Wiped Out *Done! Check please! *Holy crap, we got 'em all! *You're all dead! Call the undertaker! *We killed 'em all! Who's next? *Ha! USA for the win! *Break out the bodybags, dude! *Aw man, we took out every last one of 'em! *We took the whole unit out, dawg! Can't you believe it? *Aw man! I lost track of the body count! Category:United States of America